


Cotton Candy Hearts

by supercraig



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercraig/pseuds/supercraig
Summary: hi i wrote this months ago but i never got around to posting it its really bad but gay so hi





	Cotton Candy Hearts

"Craig, please hurry up! I've been waiting for 10 minutes!" Tweek shouted up the stairs at Craig's room. Craig had recently invited tweek to go to the fair with him over the weekend, and Tweek was more than happy to accept the offer. The two had liked each other for some time, but never had the guts to tell the other. Tweek hinted at it a lot and Craig flirted with him as much as he could, but neither boy could go past calling the other cute. 

"Tweek, I will be down in 3 seconds, let me get my phone." 

Craig made sure he looked good enough for Tweek and went down the stairs to greet him.

He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was only wearing a simple shirt and skinny jeans, but he still made Craig's heart beat faster than ever. 

"You look... so good Tweek."  
Tweek squeaked and blushed as Ruby watched the boys flirt.

"Craig.. can we please go? I would like to get there before it closes." Ruby sighed and walked out and got in Craig's car.

"You look really good too, Craig.."

"Yeah, but you make me look like trash."

"Oh c'mon-"

Craig stopped him short by kissing his nose and grabbing his hand and walking out to the car with Ruby. Tweek slowly gathered himself and got into the car with the two siblings. 

"That was cute." Ruby had seen them through the living room window.

"It was nothing...." Craig looked at the house and blushed, while turning the car on. He buckled up and started backing out of the driveway and heading to the fair.

 

~

"Craig!! Look!!" Tweek tugged on Craigs sleeve, pointing at an alien stuffed animal.   
"It's like you!" 

Craig stared for a minute and walked over to the stand.

"Do you want it, Tweek?" Craig once again looked back up at it.

"I don't want you to waste any money on me.." Tweek looked down at his feet and felt guilty.

Craig just smiled at him and bought it.

"You're too cute for that, baby."

Tweek smushed his face into the head of the alien and blushed even more.

"C'mon, let's go see what else is going on."

"Can we ride the ferris wheel, Craig?"

Craig looked around to see if he could find what Tweek asked about. He found it, and it was huge. He gulped and looked at Tweek, who seemed excited about it.

"Yeah, sure.... as long as I get to hold you."

Tweek bounced around in excitement and kissed Craig's cheek.

"Let's go, cutie pie."

~

After they got off the ferris wheel, they rode a few more rides and played some more games, ending in carrying around stuffed animals that the boys won for each other. 

"Hey Craig, where's Ruby?"

"She went home with a friend. Are you getting tired babe? We can go to my house if you like"

Tweek thought about it, and decided he was tired and just wanted to be with Craig.

"Yeah, can we go to your house?"

"Yes. I'm glad we got to spend this time at the fair together."

Tweek looked away and giggled and reached for Craig's hand. Craig took it and kissed his hand, smiling at Tweek.

~

Craig pulled up to his house, texting Ruby to make sure she was okay. The boys got out and walked up to the front door.

"Fuck.... it's locked and I dont have my key on me-"

"That's okay. Look at the sunset... do you wanna watch it with me?"

Craig looked at Tweek and left the door and went to sit on the porch stairs. 

"It really is pretty..." Craig took in the sight and looked over at Tweek, who was staring intently.

"Do you wanna see if I can get through a window? Its getting dark and a little cold." Craig muttered out.

"No it's fine. The stars are coming out too! Don't you like space?"

Craig looked up and saw stars coming out. He took his jacket off and draped it over Tweeks shoulders.

"You were shivering." Craig looked back into the sky and they sat there together watching the stars.

~

"Dude, it's almost midnight!" Craig jumped up off the porch and ran to his car to take Tweek home.

"It's okay, my parents aren't home so it's okay.. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to spend the night? I don't like being home alone and you make me feel safe.." Tweek looked away from Craig.

"I- uh, yeah. That'd be great actually."

Craig smiled and grabbed his hand and took him to his car. They got to Tweeks house after a few minutes and Tweek led Craig inside.

"Tweek, I really did have a good time with you today." Craig looked over at Tweek and hugged him tightly. They walked upstairs to Tweeks room and Craig checked the time.

"It's already 12:07.... can we just go to sleep instead?" He muttered.

Tweek smiled and changed into pajamas and let Craig wear some. They got under the covers and Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek and held him. 

"Tweek.... I really like you." Craig whispered. He thought Tweek has already fallen asleep so he said what he's wanted to say for years.

"I really like you too, Craig. Also, can i wear your hoodie? It's cold." He said. He got out of Craigs grip and kissed his nose, stealing his hoodie off the floor and putting it on. Craig became flustered and grabbed Tweek and kissed him. Tweek smiled into the kiss and after he put the hoodie on. They got back under the covers and fell asleep together.  
~


End file.
